creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Creativian Revolution
It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, they had everything before them, they had nothing before them, they were all going direct to Heaven, they were all going direct the other way. Basically, it was a time that could be described many ways, but also the opposite way. Indeed, it was the The Creativian Revolution. It was an entire national uprising caused by the lack (and later banning) of bread and the encouragement to eat cake amongst the creativian villagefolk. From the time of this uprising on, the creativia would never be called scardy cats again. No, seriously. Not until Lord Shen died years later would anyone ever again question the toughness of Creativia. The official slogan of The Creativian Revolution was "Liberty, equality, tax, or death!"), though they didn't mean it as much as craftiegreen did. Causes The causes of the Creativian Revolution were far and wide, both social, economic, and political, but for now, just remember that the primary cause was that the peasants were hungry1. Well... actually, it was more than that, but still, for the sake of this article, it was hungriness. Creativia was, in 1.7.8.9, an absolute monarchy, an increasingly unfashionable form of government at the time. Exatia had already cast off its chains (and wouldn't keep quiet about it), and many around the world were following suit. King Ling XVI lead Creativia in this time period. He was greatly hated amongst the peasantfolk, referred to as "Ling the Last", commenting that he would be "the last" king, in an attempt to discredit his status as king, and "King brownwool", in a more bitter reference to his supposed mental impairments. King ling, who "suffered" from sociopathing,. The next day(After hearing them say such things), he would execute them all. Ling was notorious for being a huge spender who sent his country plummeting into debt, being incredibly indecisive, being a chlorophyll addict who lived in the House of Epsilon, and frequently prank common people by poisoning their wells. All in all, King Ling XVI is looked back by historians as a well-intentioned, conservative King. Due to the frivolous spending brought on by the Ling XVI administration2, as well as the high price of many wars Creativia was involved with during 1.8th century, a bread famine started. Unemployment was high, and many professional wheat growers were being laid off. Bread was then, and still is, the primary need for all Creativian people, Chlorophyll, water, Chlorophyll, cats,Chlorophyll, flags, and Chloropyll. The very next day, there was a drought, the flags burnt and chlorophyll literally shriveled up overnight. The peasants were now starving, needed chlorophyll, thirsty, quite flagless, homeless on the streets, and some were even forced to steal silverware from friendly bishops. Meanwhile, the royalty and upper class were feasting in their grand halls, surrounded by money and shiny things. The citizens were restless and spiteful, but it would still take a something the size of Marie Antoinette to turn the nation-wide resentment of noble privilege and mild sense of cynicism towards the effectiveness of absolute monarchy into a full scale revolution. It was ling who infamously joked about the bread shortage, saying that "If they have no bread, then let them eat cake!" Of course, as King of an absolutist monarchy his word was to be taken quite literally, so bread was banned among citizens. However, to compensate for this, posters were placed around town encouraging citizens to eat cake. This comment did not blow over well with the commoners, as cake was quite hard to come by. The revolution... was on. The Spamming Of Mega Prison It was a dark and stormy Mega Prison. In the darkness and storminess of the It several things lurked. And they lurked on. Until the appointed time. And that time...did come. Faced with such a Day of Mega Prison, the Creativian insurgents had no choice but to storm. And this, thus, they did. The Mega Prison(a Creativian word that means "Mega Prison") was no match for their storming, and was obliging and polite for the duration of their visit. Yet the peasants, they had no respect! Refusing to wipe their boots, they wandered the Mega Prion, chewing their ever-present cake with vacant, cow-like stares, and getting their dirty fingers all over everything. But the prisoners of the Mega Prison, scarcely more cultured than the rabble a-storming, welcomed the insurgents with open arms and offered them chlorophyll. This event marked the beginning of the Creativian revolution, as well as the beginning of the Creativian Revolutionary Reenactment Industry. Brown Wool Happens Between the Storming of Mega Prison the and The "Reign of Mayens", many, many socio-politico-economic factors came into play. ''Bo''ring. In an effort to make the coverage of this article more streamlined, we'll skip about half of the revolution